battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corsairs
(Feel free to make this page look more apeasing to the eye, but I would prefer this page to be written similarly to a news article, without biased views from different navies. Only do so, for the Rumour section. Also, the ships that will be stated as classified, feel free to add their picture in, if you ever find them. The Corsairs are currently not accepting as of yet.) (NOTE: I'm back from my holidays!) 'History' Pre-Dark Wipe Corsairs, a mercenaric fleet. They had originally, before what is now known as the Dark Wipe happened, been a fleet that has not waged major wars against another fleet. Many of their ships, were created to defend factories and facilities that might be attacked. With other fleets making themselves known, the Corsairs followed quickily in the technological arms race. Dark Wipe No one knows what had happened during the Dark Wipe. Not many survived it either. Entire islands, with facilities and factories disappeared, along with the ships that were guarding said islands. Many lives were lost, many years of research destroyed, never to be recovered. Ask the few remaining survivors, and they would all claim that those ships seemed to just collapse in on itself. With the Dark Wipe, it seemed the Corsairs disappeared along with it. The Return The Corsairs had returned, and was tangled in a war of some kind. This war was waged by the Uprising Retaliation, and what seemed to be the rest of the world. However, the Corsairs have not been idle over the past years between the Dark Wipe and the current time. Their naval crafts have been built, with survival into consideration. With these ships, the Corsairs will make itself known, and a name for itself, throughout the world. The Relics With the Waters around becoming more and more agitated, with rumours of war going this way and that, the Corsairs have now started to rebuild sunken ships. Sunken ships, referring to any ships lost in previous wars, and/or been moved to the mothball fleet. 'Corsairs Members' Fleet Admiral Kimiyosis: As the sole surviving commanding officer from Pre-Dark Wipe, he is now the Fleet Admiral of the Corsairs. He has broken many rules when it comes the shipbuilding, creating fascinating, yet devestating naval crafts. 'Corsair Fleet' The listed ships, their information, as well as their looks, is information voluntarily given to the general public, by the Fleet Admiral. Littoral Combat Ships: Small, agile boats, lightly armed, and usually unarmored. Usually very cheap to mass produce. -Galleon - Frigates: Fast ships, combining light armoring and weaponry with high speeds. -Transport Vessel F - Destroyers: The upgrade to frigates, these ships are usually armed with highpowered, but low space weaponry. Lightly armored, these ships also usually specialize in ASW. -Transport Vessel D - Cruisers: The all-rounder, with moderate armor, weaponry, and speed, in a cheaper package then the battlecruisers. - Submarines: Capable of diving underwater, and launching torpedoes from the depths. -Cyanide -Proto-Swarm - Battleships: The ships most commonly seen and used, by many navies around. -Kraken Crawler - Battlecruisers: A battleship that has been outfitted with more powerful engines, allowing higher speeds then a normal battleship would have. -Nighthawk -Weiss Fräulein -Schwarz Fräulein -Sea of Skittles - Aircraft Carriers: Carriers are the naval launch site for aircrafts. -Hope -Hyperborean -Artanis -Transport Vessel C - Hybrids: Generally a battleship with the ability to launch a small airforce. -Hyperion -Helios -Hurricane -Wraith -Tsundere: This project was the Corsairs' second successful 3-in-1 hybrid. The only thing preventing this ship from being labeled as a dreadnought, is its volatile nature. This ship has a tendency of...scuttling itself. -Spiked Wave -Double Hepta-Bay Carrier -Sovereign -Raven's Nest - Dreadnoughts: Extremely powerful ships, usually hybrids. Almost never used in real combat, unless one requires total annihilation of the enemy. -Quasar: One of the most powerful ships in the Corsairs' fleet. It has come to a point where even the Fleet Admiral has declared the use of this ship in any operations other than for self-defense, is a war crime. With the firepower and armor of a dreadnought, the airforce of a full carrier, and the speed of a cruiser, there will be nothing left standing in its way. -San Martin: A strange and yet revolutionary design. Unlike most battlecarriers, where one has the carrier deck below all the armor and naval guns, the San Martin has the Runways above the cannons, not unlike a protective canopy. -Loki: A rare hybrid of a ship. The ability to launch planes and still put up a good fight against a battleship is impressive enough, but what really makes this ship lethal, is the fact that it can dive. Yes, it is the rare submarinal battlecarrier! -Tonbokiri -Tsunami: Massive enough to create waves of its namesake, this collosal carrier has a massive airfoce, also with a complement of 46cm cannons to boot. What makes this ship unlike the rest, is the fact that this ship has the ability to charge straight through a large number of torpedoes, barely scratching the paint. The Tsunami has been adaptly nicknamed, the Unsinkable. Fortresses: These are large platforms, whether mobile or not. -International Naval Station: This is the International Naval Station, which is where diplomatic meetings are made with the Corsairs. However, there has been occasions, where someone has launched an attack on the INS during a meeting. Due to that arising proble, the Corsairs has armed the INS with defensive equipment. Where the INS really shines however, is the lack of surface area for torpedoes to impact. Raised on nine pillars, the INS could be said to be almost flying. -Rapture: An immobile, small airbase, with a moderate sized air force, and moderate firepower. However, this airbase is far from useless. This airbase, may not be able to move like the Mobile Command Center, but it can dive! -Mobile Command Center - Fleets: Multiple ships grouped together, similar to squads or escorts. -Armageddon -Typhoon's Patrol -Rattenfänger -Zwei Fräulein - Others: Ships that do not fall in any of the above categories. -Transport Vessel -Transport Vessel R -Orca -Battle Ski -Jet Ski 'Fleet Allocation' 'Ship Gallery' Artanis.jpg|Artanis IMG 1479.jpg|Tsundere IMG 0911.jpg|International Naval Station Double Hepta Bay.jpg|Double Hepta-Bay Carrier Hope.jpg|Hope IMG_1462.jpg|Schwarz Fräulein IMG_1463.jpg|Typhoon's Patrol IMG_1464.jpg|Tonbokiri IMG_1465.jpg|Rattenfänger IMG_1466.jpg|Mobile Command Center IMG_1467.jpg|Kraken Crawler IMG_1468.jpg|Hyperion IMG_1469.jpg|Wiess Fräulein IMG_1470.jpg|Transport Vessel C IMG_1471.jpg|Transport Vessel 'Combat Scenes' Category:Mercenaric Fleet Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Rogue Fleets